Goods and other items are transported utilizing a variety of containers and other packaging or transportation systems. Such packaging or transportation systems can include pallets, bulk bins, metal racks, etc. In some instances, a top cap is utilized as part of one or more of these systems. The top cap allows for securing a second load of product on top of a lower load through either a pallet, bulk bin or rack. The top cap also protects the top (or top of the top row) of the goods during shipping.
In some cases, it may be necessary to stack one packaging system carrying goods or other items onto another. This may be done to make the most efficient use of the cargo hold of a ship, intermodal or truck.
In situations where packaging systems are stacked on top of one another, it is necessary to insure that the system on top is securely positioned on the lower system. Otherwise, the upper system could become unstable and possibly injure someone below and/or damage the goods or other items being shipped.
Each type of packaging system has its own bottom or lower structure which defines a footprint or support configuration. Moreover, different configurations can be found within a particular footprint. For example, there can be several styles of bulk bins or pallets in the same footprint, each having its own configuration.
One class of a packaging system—plastic pallets—are typically categorized as either stackable or nestable. As used herein, a stackable pallet includes one or more stringer which define a flat bottom surface (stringers may vary in configuration). The bottom surface of a stackable pallet rests on the deck of a pallet below it when stacked. In contrast, as used herein, a nestable pallet includes a plurality of legs. When stacked on a like pallet, the legs will descend into the leg pockets of the pallet below resulting in a greater nest ratio than stackable pallets.
Known top caps have been designed to mate with nestable pallets, to enable the nestable pallet to be securely positioned on the top cap. However, such top caps would not work with other systems. Similarly, some top caps have been separately designed to mate with only bulk bins, or only the combination of bulk bins and stackable pallets having a similar footprint.
While theses systems are useful, it is desirable to be able to stack different types or combinations of systems utilizing the same top cap. This ability would facilitate stacking of various forms of packaging without requiring a selection of the correct top cap.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior top caps of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.